Tricksters Trick
by o0 onee-chan 0o
Summary: Aly is sent to Tortall to negotiate peace but something terrible happens in the Isles while she is there! what can a girl do? placed after TQ. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT READ TRICKSTERS QUEENrn(wasn't sure of the rating so i put this on just in case)
1. Prolouge

I reckon that Tricksters series should be a quartet no matter how big the books are.But that's just my opinion.

Alianne known as Aly looked down at the note in her hand then back up at Dove her friend and Queen. Her mouth was wide open in shock her face resembling a monkey so much that Dove fought hard to keep a laugh from escaping her mouth, even in the seriousness of the matter it was hard to keep it in.

"_But why me?_" Aly demanded of the Queen.

"Because," Dove started, "you are from Tortall and you used to be the daughter of the Kings champion and the spy-master. You are my spymaster and know the most about Tortall. It will be easy for you to negotiate peace."

"You want me to travel to Tortall, meet up with my foster aunts, uncles and cousins, and negotiate peace?" she cried.

"Yes."

"But what about all the people who you hired to this kind of thing? Shouldn't they be doing it?" Aly continued her case.

"What are you afraid of Aly?" Demanded Dove.

"Nothing, it's just that I practically dumped them to serve you. I'm not sure they will appreciate it."

"Aly as Queen I can command you to do this."

"Since when has she got all noblish?" Aly muttered. To Dove she simply said "Yes your highness." Aly walked out of the meeting room and into her study.

After going through some reports she heard a knock on the door and quickly told them to come in. She looked up from a report on one of the noble laurin families' opinions of Dove being Queen to see her husband Nawat. She smiled.

"Are my doves ready for me?"

"Yes." Replied Nawat. Aly got up kissed her husband then walked across the hall to the report room.

When she entered the room she saw most of her pack from all the Laurin noble families and some of her Da's agents.

Ducklings." She greeted her pack.

My little Whisperers, how is the Whisper man at the moment?" She questioned her Da's double agents.

"I do believe he doesn't trust us so much now Aly." Remarked Miffy with a mock frown. All the double agents and Aly burst out laughing. Seeing her pack's confused faces Aly quickly explained.

"**_This_** is the majority of Tortall's spies that are residing in Rajmuat." At hearing this everyone either laughed or stared at her in fascination.

"Now in to business, it seems that I'm going away for a while. Your majesty has decided that I am to go to Tortall to negotiate a peace treaty." Aly paused while the door was opened to admit Dove and Winna. "Your majesty, who's company will I be blessed with these wonderful days I shall be spending in Tortall when I would be at better use here performing m duty as spymaster?" Aly asked as sweetly as she knew how.

Dove replied equally as sweet.

"Taybur Sibigat and some guards, to protect your beautiful self," Aly raised one eyebrow as Dove continued.

"Five spies of your choice, and some people to help with the treaty." Aly looked at Dove expectantly but got no answer.

After all the reports had been given everyone but the five spies who were to go to Tortall with her, Ysul, Fesgao, Nawat, Winna, Dove and Aly had left Aly asked,

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Dove replied.

"And is anyone else going?" Aly persisted.

"No. Unless you have a problem?" Dove questioned. Aly scowled and quickly walked out of the room without so much as a bow.

**Please R and R**


	2. Author's Note

Sorry I forgot this

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters (unless there is one you don't recognise) they belong to Tamora Pierce.

I hate interrupting the chapters I think it takes away the feeling but I think I need to explain some things.

Aly's daughter will come in later in the story. I haven't got to that part yet though.

The reason they are going to negotiate peace is because even though they aren't about to start a war the two countries haven't always been civilised. So they want to be on the safe side of the new queen.

Thayet and Jon wouldn't want to call a war on the country of their foster neice but if something really bad happened they would.

I think that's all.


	3. Angers Resolved

CHAPTER 2 Angers Resolved

Running up into the Eastern wall Aly saw Taybur and walked over and sat quietly next to him.

"You heard?" Taybur asked.

"She didn't even mention Nawat coming with me and not a word was said about my daughter." Aly replied angrily.

"Maybe you should just ask." Taybur said wisely. Aly nodded and started to walk back down the wall's stairs.

"Oh and get your spies out of the barracks." Aly smiled.

"Why? It's not like you have anything to hide." Taybur grinned. "And I would never remove them, besides I have more than one spy in that barrack. Don't I trick?" The Darking squeaked and Taybur laughed. Aly quickly made her escape.

Aly came to a halt outside Dove's study, and then knocked.

"Come in." Dove called. Aly entered and sat down in front of Dove's desk.

"Why can't Nawat and my daughter come?" Aly demanded.

"What do you mean? Of course they're going. This could take months. I couldn't separate you from your husband and I would never take a mother away from her daughter." Dove replied shocked.

"Really? It's just when I asked who was coming you didn't mention them."

"Oh Aly," Dove cried. "I thought it was a given. I'm sorry." Realisation dawned on her face as she said, "So that's why you were mad at me?" Aly nodded.

"What's wrong Aly? I thought you would have jumped at the chance to see your family. They get to meet your baby and you don't have to worry about hiding yourself because you are there to make peace." Aly smiled.

"I s'pose so. It's just I feel like something bad is going to happen while we're there." Aly looked at Dove. "Maybe I'm just getting old. That's what having children does to you." Dove laughed. "Now don't you have some packing to do?" Aly groaned and hopped up. "Make sure you always have secret on you." Aly waved and left.

"Fun?" Asked Trick.

"Maybe." Aly replied.

"FunFunFun." Aly laughed.


	4. The unofficial naming of the baby

**CHAPTER THREE - The unofficial naming of the baby.**

Leaning against the railing Aly looked towards the now visible coastline of Tortall. You never realise how much you miss it until you see it again. I'd forgotten how nice Pirate's Swoop looks at this time of the year. After an hour or more of watching the coast draw closer Aly returned to her cabin and started to get changed into clothes decent yet comfortable enough to take on her role as chief peace negotiator. She looked into a mirror; the tan dress with the red over coat with gold trimmings, along with the red shoes perfectly matched her hair. Picking up her daughter from the cot she quickly changed her "nappy" and returned once again to the deck.

"It's beautiful." Nawat murmured as Aly came up next to him. Aly passed their baby to Nawat then kissed him. I love that. **Our** baby, she thought. Nawat kissed her back and just as the kiss was deepening a loud cawing broke them off. Aly looked up and smiled, her face then changed to one of bewilderment.

"Haven't the crows won the wager? I mean Dove's on the throne." Aly asked.

"Yes but there are two explanations for their presence. They either want to protect both myself and my daughter or they have entered another wager." Nawat replied solemnly.

"Stop teasing me," Aly squealed. "I thought we were past that. But hey I'm sure there's another handsome crow-man to satisfy me. Your brother would do well…" Nawat looked horrified by the idea. Aly kissed him again then continued, "I could never replace you." She scooped her daughter out of her husband's arms, quickly kissed Nawat again then hopped off the ship and ran to greet her parents Nawat close behind.

When Aly reached her parents she greeted them both with a kiss on each cheek.

"I missed you Da, Ma."

"So this is the little lass?" George asked stealing his granddaughter out of Aly's arms. Aly nodded happy to see that her father was so taken with her.

"Wow." Alanna murmured clearly awed. "She's brimming with magic. I can't even tell what type."

"Neither can I." Said George. "Not that I would be able to if your ma can't."

"I was hoping you would be able to tell. No-one in the Isles could." Aly stated a bit disappointed. "I guess I'll have to ask Uncle Nummy."

"So, what have you named her?" Aly's mother questioned her. Aly looked down and blushed.

"Well we haven't had a naming ceremony so it's not official but… I named her after you, ma." Alanna gaped at her daughter then cuffed George on the head as he burst out laughing. Aly kissed her mothers cheek.

"I do believe she needs a change of nappies." Aly said careful to have on her most innocent face. She then quickly waltzed of to the castle.

"I'd watch out if I were you laddybuck. She'll be after you next." Alanna growled before walking after her daughter. George and Nawat brought up the rear with George carrying Alanna Jr.

"How did you convince Aly to call her Alanna?" George asked his son-in-law, amazed.

"I didn't." Nawat replied.


	5. Corus welcomes you

I think that I will start calling baby Alanna Jr. so that we don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unless there are some who you don't then they will be mine. But the rest are Tammy's.

CHAPTER 4 - **Corus**

The next day at dawn the group now including Alanna, George and some of their guards and servants, set off for Corus.

Aly was nervous as they entered the city. She hadn't seen her foster Aunts and Uncles in years and she didn't know what to think. Walking through the city she noticed all the changes made since the last time she was here. Altogether there were only about 10 major changes and most of them were just the buildings. Three of Aly's spies were pretending to be her maids and another three were walking quietly around the city. Aly smiled as she saw who they were and quickly looked at her Da who was also looking around. She held in a laugh as she saw her Da notice two of his own spies who were supposed to be in Rajmuat. The look on his face was one she never wanted to forget.

She had brought two of her Da's spies from Rajmuat just to tease him, but she also knew of about 5 others so she didn't worry that her Da knew that she had found out about these two.

After they were welcomed and shown to their rooms, Aly went into the forest and sat down under a tree near her favourite pond. Aly had always gone here to get away from everyone when she was a child, now she went here so people wouldn't see her talking to a blob of black liquid. Aly thought that they would think that a it strange. Then again, she thought, they live in Corus, they should be used to strange things.

Aly looked down at Trick who had polled himself into her lap.

"Trick what news from secret?" Aly asked. After a moment Trick replied "Dove say everything fine and there is nothing to report, but Secret say Dove been seeing man in grounds at night. Secret say he left behind." Trick replied.

"Can you ask Secret to find out who he is and get Ping-Pong to follow him?"

"Secret say fun." Said Trick. Aly smiled.

"What about everyone else." She asked. "Any other news?"

"All normal. Winna received letter from Sarai. She visiting next month with child. Chenaol got 500 more knives. Crows still at Palace but no one to talk to. Think they elect some one to be human till you get back. Everything else reported to Fesgao."

"I see you like the Darkings after all." Said a soft voice near-by. Aly turned around pulling a knife out of her boot as she did so. When she saw who was there she screamed with joy and threw herself at her Aunt Daine. Not noticing Numair standing behind Daine Aly asked her "Daine where's Numair? I need him to look at something for me."

"What no hug for Uncle Nummy?" Numair asked in mock hurt.

Aly grinned. "Of course not." She replied. Then went to hug him. Numair smiled.

"So what did you want me to see?" He asked.

"What all work no catching up with a niece?" Aly teased him. "But now that you mention it I was wondering if you could check out my daughter? Everyone I ask says that she has a whole bundle of magic but no one can tell me exactly what it is." Numair frowned.

"Take me to her." He said. Aly nodded not noticing Trick flow onto Daine's shoulder.

"So what is her name?" Daine asked from behind them as they entered the Palace still talking to Trick. Aly coughed.

"Well, her name is…" Aly drifted off. Knowing she was going to have to answer she decided to get it over with. "Alanna." She said. She waited a feew seconds but Daine and Numair couldn't contain their laughter.

They were still laughing as they came up to Aly and Nawat's room. Numair wiped a tear from his eye as Aly opened her door…


	6. Laughter on the House

Aaah I can't remember my password for ff and its driving me crazy!

**Disclaimer:** This is fan fiction… need I say more?

Thankyou to all those who reviewed I know I have been away for ages I just didn't feel like writing and I had school, hehe I'm on holidays now 8 weeks worth!

I hate interrupting the chapters I think it takes away the feeling but I think I need to explain some things…

Aly's daughter will come in later in the story. I haven't got to that part yet though. The reason they are going to negotiate peace is because even though they aren't about to start a war the two countries haven't always been civilised. So they want to be on the safe side of the new queen. Thayet and Jon wouldn't want to call a war on the country of their foster neice but if something really bad happened they would. I think that's all.

Onto the story!

Inside was what most people would call a pigsty. There were toys and clothes all over the floor and anything that was previously on a desk was now piled artistically on the floor. Aly could see paintings on the ground, most with broken covers, quills lying randomly, many of which had been stripped of their feathers, drawers were hanging open with the clothes scattered around. She groaned. "Not again, she seems to have fun doing this type of thing."

"A rebel eh?" questioned Numair, "Now who does that remind me of?" he grinned winking at Aly.

"No idea." Aly replied, pure innocence written all over her face.

"Sure, sure, now where is that baby?"

"You're asking me? How am I supposed to know? She could be anywhere."

"You're the mother."

"You're the uncle."

"Yeah but its YOUR child."

"Fine, fine no need to shout." After searching the room and turning just about every piece of furniture there was, over the trio entered the baby's room. Immediately upon entering, Daine let out a coo. "Aww she's so cute and innocent."

"Cute and innocent?" Aly snorted, "You do realise that she is the one who trashed these rooms?"

"But she couldn't have, I mean she's asleep in her cot with the sides up, how could she have possibly gotten out and back in, besides, she's too cute to be blamed for that."

A high-pitched wail then broke through all further conversation.

"You call that cute?" After Aly had fed Jnr. and changed her nappy, she passed her onto Numair. Silence was held over the room before it was broken by an almost inaudible "wow" coming from Numair's mouth.

"What?" was the simultaneous reponse from Aly and Daine.

"Il've never seen this before," Numair started out slowly, "In fact, I don't think it's ever been seen, but this little girl has more than one type of magic." Daine and Aly both had blank looks on their face as they looked at Numair.

"Okay, well you see in Gregory Hangtery's book on magic, it said that" Numair was abruptly cut off by Aly's sarcastic voice.

"Numair as much as we really love your lectures, do you think it would be too much to ask if you could possibly tell us what you are going on about in English?"

"She has three types of magic." He replied bluntly. Daine grinned,

"Now we're talking."

"The magic won't be as strong as usual because it has to be split between three different types. As far as I can tell she has wild magic,"

"Most probably from Nawat." Interrupted Aly. Numair continued,

"Part of the sight, from you and a part of the Gift for Healing probably carried through you from your mother." Daine looking dumbfounded replied,

"But if nobody's had this before, if anyone finds out, she'll be the most wanted baby . People would fight for her, she could be a great help to us."

"Yes. Her wild magic is limited, possibly only crows or any birds in general, but apart from that she will be sought after."

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, with Aly reuniting with many people she hadn't seen for years. As she entered the throne room, she looked around, reminding herself of all the times she had been here as a child. The decor was still the same, the white walls with intricate gold patterns winding their way up towards the ceiling, which was towering above her. The stain glass "windows" on the ceiling made up stories and legends of past kings and queens. When she was little, she used t come into this room and just lie on the floor looking up at them for hours. She was brought back to the present by a rather loud cough. Looking around the room at everyone seated around a table looking at her, she blushed. Smiling at everyone she placed Jnr. On the floor and greeted them one by one.

"Uncle Jon, Aunt, Uncle Raoul, Aunt Buri, Uncle Gary, Granddaddy, Grandmummy, daddy, mummy. How are you all?" After receiving replies, Aly took a seat and looked around at everyone. About to speak she was interrupted by the King,

"So Aly, you've thought up a name for you daughter I hear?" Again she was about to respond but was interrupted, this time by a scream from Buri. Falling off her chair and onto the floor she started sliding backwards fear written all over her face.

"Aaaaaaaaah, it looks like a mini Allanna! Aaaaah! I can't deal with another one, save me!" As everyone burst out laughing, Raoul lent down helped his wife back into the chair and picked up the baby. Raoul looked at Aly,

"So this is your daughter I presume?" At her confirming nod he continued, "So what did you call her?" Her father, Numair and Daine all burst out laughing as her mother glared at them all. Aly looked at the floor and quietly remarked,

"Allanna." She blushed for the second time that day, (unheard of) as once again everyone started laughing.

"A fitting name." Jon replied as the laughter died down. "Now I believe everyone should be getting to bed as we have treaty negotiations tomorrow. They will begin at the second bell. I wish you all good night." As they all left Aly couldn't help but wonder if Allanna was the right name to give to her baby. 'Just wait till they find out what her middle name is.' She thought, grinning and headed back to her room.


	7. A Game

Aly was already dressed when the first bell went in the morning. She quickly woke up Nawat, leaving him to get dressed and went to breakfast. She then delivered Jnr. to the nurses who would be babysitting her. From there she made her way through the many blue corridors to the treaty room. This was hopefully, where the peace treaty would be signed. Jonathon arrived just as the second bell rang and everyone rose promptly to bow.

After the formal introductions, they began to talk of their trades and main money sources. Aly listened in and voiced her opinion when she thought it was need. They got through many things organising what the countries would stock themselves in from the other. Because of the amount achieved that morning, they were graciously given the afternoon off.

Aly was walking around the gardens when she saw her Da. Seeing her coming he contemplated hiding but decided against it when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't like that grin lass. It makes people think you're up to no good." Aly battered her eyelashes, all innocence.

"What smile Da? I'm simply happy to see you." George snorted.

"Aye, happy to see me. So spit it out."

"Spit what out?" Aly asked, still feigning innocence.

"Whatever your brilliant plan is."

"Da. don't flatter me so, you're making me blush. But OK, I propose a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. Five rounds, Dagger throwing, Archery, Hand-to-Hand combat and Armed combat. And finally Dare."

"Dare? Oh, I'm not too sure of that, lass."

"Come on Da, we both name a person and we race. First one back here with that persons diary wins." George looked at her suspiciously then grinned.

"Why not. So, when do we start?" Aly grinned.

"Ten minutes."

"Deal."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Come on Da, you're getting slow." Aly called out as George made his way towards her. They had agreed to meet just outside the Royal Forest and Aly had been waiting a while for her father to turn up. She was broken out of her reverie by her fathers mocking voice.

"Is that so m'dear?"

"Da, you've got to be at least fifty by now. That makes you old."

"We'll see. Shall we begin? Dagger throwing first?"

"Of course." She said, and then fluttering her eyelashes continued, "But please, kind sir, after you." George bowed then began walking towards the Archery yard. As he walked past Aly he heard a distinct mutter of "Old man." Hearing this George laughed.

When they reached the Archery yard they set up a target and stood back 50 feet.

"So, old codger, elderly first?" Aly once again grinned.

"Of course." He replied and stood forward. "Best of five?"

"Right in one." She confirmed. George smiled and threw his five daggers. All but one landed in the centre and the last one, just outside.

"That's old codgerness for you lass."

"No," Aly disagreed, "This is." She continued as she picked up her leg and placed her foot firmly in her father's stomach. George's block was about a second too slow. Aly laughed.

""Now, it's my turn." Aly got into position with her legs spread shoulder width apart with her left leg forward slightly. She threw, and of course the dagger landed dead centre. The next three followed exactly.

"So Da, what do you think of that?"

"Don't get cocky lass, you still have one more dagger."

"Fine." Aly said getting back into position to throw.


End file.
